tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Edward's Brass Band
Edward's Brass Band is the fifth episode of the seventh season. Plot During the summer, there are a lot of attractions for visitors to the island, like the brass band. One day, Edward is very excited. The Fat Controller has given him the job of picking up the band and taking them to a concert staged for the next night. Edward can't wait to hear their wonderful music. But as Edward steams through Brendam Docks, he doesn't notice a crane unloading a huge boiler from a ship. Suddenly the boiler swings and knocks Edward onto his side into a pile of coal. Cranky has been watching and teases him. The Fat Controller tells Edward that he will go to the fitters yard. That night, a storm rolls in while the workmen are trying to mend Edward, leaving him feeling sad and very damp. The next morning, Edward asks if the workmen will be finished soon. The Fat Controller tells him that he won't be fixed in time, and that Bertie will take the band to the concert. Edward feels worse than ever. Bertie collects the band and sets off. But he finds that the storm has flooded a large part of the road, so his driver decides to take a shortcut across a muddy field. But Bertie's wheels sink in the mud and he can't budge. The band begin to worry that they'll be late to the concert, but the leader has an idea. By now, Edward has been mended and coupled to some coaches. Suddenly he and his driver hear some music coming from the distance, and hurry to see what the matter is. The band is delighted to see their old friend, and Edward promises to get them to the concert on time. They climb aboard his coaches and they set off. That night, the concert is a great success. Everyone loves the band's music, especially Edward. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * Sodor Brass Band * Stepney (does not speak; stock footage) * Henry (cameo) * Gordon (cameo) * Percy (cameo) * Donald (cameo) * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Trevor (cameo) * Bridget Hatt (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Farmer Trotter (cameo) * Nancy (cameo) * The Fisherman (cameo) * James (stock footage cameo) * Toby (stock footage cameo) * Skarloey (stock footage cameo) * Jeremiah Jobling (stock footage cameo) * The Storyteller (stock footage cameo) Locations * Wellsworth * Brendam Docks * Tidmouth Bay * Tidmouth Tunnel * The Fishing Village * The Lighthouse * The Windmill * The Works * Three Tier Bridge * Shunting Yards * Trestle Bridge (stock footage) Trivia * Going by production order, this is the fourth episode of the seventh season. * Stock footage from Edward the Very Useful Engine is used, as edited stock footage from Thomas, Percy and the Squeak, and a deleted scene from the previous episode, The Old Bridge is used. * This is the first time a model from TUGS was used as a character, which was Big Mickey. * In the UK version, the alarm uses the SOS signal in Morse Code. In the US version, the alarm is just a simple musical ditty. Some international versions use another SOS music track as well. * This episode marks Edward and Cranky's only speaking roles in the seventh season, as well as the first of the very few times in the franchise that the former derails. * This is one of several episodes from the seventh season to have its title card read on Nick Jr. and PBS airings. * This was the last Classic Series episode to be paired between a PBS, Treehouse TV and Nick Jr. airing of Thomas, Instead some of the seasons were replaced for the following: **Season 10 - Sodor's Special Places **Season 11 - Fun Times with our Friends **Season 12 - Thomas' Favourite Friends **Season 13-16 - Down at the Station **Season 17-19 - Mr. Perkins' Railway **Start Your Engines! Broadcast-present - The Earl's Quiz and Learn with Thomas Goofs * A behind the scenes picture of Edward being repaired shows his empty tender with wires inside. * At the beginning, Gordon has Edward's whistle sound. * Before Edward gets hit by the ship's boiler, his eyes are wonky. Also, he has his shocked face long before the boiler hits him. * Studio equipment is reflected in Bertie's back window in one shot of him going along the muddy road. * Some of the band members do not have mouths. * When Edward puffs by the curve before he gets hit by the ship's boiler, his body is off-centre. Merchandise * Books - Edward's Brass Band and Edward and the Brass Band In Other Languages Home Media Releases Gallery File:Edward'sBrassBandtitlecard.png|UK title card File:Edward'sBrassBandAlternateUKTitleCard.png|Alternate UK title card File:Edward'sBrassBandUStitlecard.png|US title card File:Edward'sBrassBandTVNewSeriesTitleCard.png|2005 TV title card File:Edward'sBrassBandWelshTitleCard.png|Welsh Title Card File:Edward'sBrassBandJapanesetitlecard.jpeg|Japanese Title Card File:Edward'sBrassBandPolishTitleCard.png|Polish Title Card File:Edward'sBrassBand1.png File:Edward'sBrassBand2.png File:Edward'sBrassBand3.png|Stock footage File:Edward'sBrassBand4.png File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine31.png|Stock footage File:Edward'sBrassBand5.png File:Edward'sBrassBand6.png File:Edward'sBrassBand7.png File:Edward'sBrassBand8.png File:Edward'sBrassBand9.png File:Edward'sBrassBand10.png File:Edward'sBrassBand11.png File:Edward'sBrassBand12.png File:Edward'sBrassBand13.png File:Edward'sBrassBand14.png File:Edward'sBrassBand15.png File:Edward'sBrassBand16.png File:Edward'sBrassBand17.png File:Edward'sBrassBand18.png File:Edward'sBrassBand19.png File:Edward'sBrassBand20.png File:Edward'sBrassBand21.png File:Edward'sBrassBand22.png File:Edward'sBrassBand23.png File:Edward'sBrassBand24.png File:Edward'sBrassBand25.png File:Edward'sBrassBand26.png File:Edward'sBrassBand27.png File:Edward'sBrassBand28.png File:Edward'sBrassBand29.png File:Edward'sBrassBand30.png File:Edward'sBrassBand31.png File:Edward'sBrassBand32.png File:Edward'sBrassBand33.png File:Edward'sBrassBand34.png File:Edward'sBrassBand35.png File:Edward'sBrassBand36.png File:Edward'sBrassBand37.png File:Edward'sBrassBand38.png File:Edward'sBrassBand39.png File:Edward'sBrassBand40.png File:Edward'sBrassBand41.png File:Edward'sBrassBand42.png File:Edward'sBrassBand43.png File:Edward'sBrassBand44.png File:Edward'sBrassBand46.png File:Edward'sBrassBand47.png File:Edward'sBrassBand48.png File:Edward'sBrassBand49.png File:Edward'sBrassBand50.png File:Edward'sBrassBand51.png File:Edward'sBrassBand52.png File:Edward'sBrassBandWelshSign.PNG|Brass Band Concert Sign is translated into Welsh File:Edward'sBrassBand53.png|Edited stock footage File:Edward'sBrassBand54.png File:Edward'sBrassBand55.png File:Edward'sBrassBand56.png File:Edward'sBrassBand57.png File:Edward'sBrassBand58.png File:Edward'sBrassBand59.png File:Edward'sBrassBand60.png File:Edward'sBrassBand40.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand41.jpg File:EdwardtotheRescue!6.png File:Edward'sBrassBand61.png File:Edward'sBrassBand62.png File:Edward'sBrassBand63.png File:Edward'sBrassBand64.png File:Edward'sBrassBand65.png File:Edward'sBrassBand66.png File:Edward'sBrassBand67.png File:Edward'sBrassBand68.png File:Edward'sBrassBand69.png File:Edward'sBrassBand70.png File:Edward.jpg File:Edward'sBrassBand(book).jpg|Book File:EdwardandtheBrassBand.jpg|Alternative Book Episode File:Edward's Brass Band-British Narration|UK Narration File:Edward's Brass Band - American Narration|US Narration Category:Season 7 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video